Well Met, Again
by abernaith
Summary: This is a short ficlet based on my other work, Displaced, which is mainly an HPLotR crossover with Aragorn and Legolas. Hint: Ever wondered where Gandalf was before he turned White?


Author's Note: This is just a short ficlet based on my other story, Displaced. However, if you squint really hard, I guess you can consider this as a stand-alone fic. It is, nevertheless, based on a line of Legolas in Chapter 2 of the main fic.

_Hint: Do you have a pet theory on where Gandalf went before he became White? (I've always wondered about that, in the TTT movie. The flourescent whiteness of the scene reminds me of a morgue.)_

**Well Met, Again  
**_An Interlude_

* * *

It was a small victory, Aragorn knew--just the tip of the iceberg. He wondered then at this expression; what in Arda is an iceberg?

Legolas walked up to him then, with Gimli son of Gloin in tow.

"At last we've found you, Estel! Gandalf is rounding a number of the Rohirrim to ride with him to Isengard. I believe he called for us as well."

Aragorn's eyes widened. He had heard the rumors about the fall of Saruman. Isengard was virtually a lake now, or so he was told. How this had come about, no one really knew. He was all the more curious because of this, and he nodded at his friend to lead him to the White Wizard.

"Well met, my friends!" Gandalf cried from atop Shadowfax. The horse was neighing impatiently, as if eager to ride out to Isengard, then and there.

From the corner of his eye, he saw their steeds being led to them by some men of Rohan.

"Gandalf!" He called out in greeting. "You ride to Isengard?"

"Yes," the wizard replied, "and I wish for you to accompany me, if you can get away for a while."

Legolas looked at Aragorn, who took a very long look at the carnage around him. He had duties and responsibilities here, he knew. But he also wished to see the fate of Saruman, and he had this gut feeling that he would find long-lost friends there as well.

"We will ride with you," he said, after a while. Legolas seemed to breath easier at that. The man and elf mounted their horses, and Gimli was assisted to perch behind Legolas. It was a comfort to be on his horse again, the elf thought with a smile, even if Master Gimli hogged the space.

The ride was smooth, and they arrived in good time. It wasn't yet midday when Gandalf and his small party reached the gates to Isengard. Already, Legolas can see the two halflings from their perch. He had no doubt as to who they were, and gladness soared from his heart upon seeing them.

Before they reached the gates however, Gandalf rode to the captain of their small escort and spoke to him briefly. Afterwards, the Rohirrim captain gestured to his men and they rode ahead to the gates, perhaps to prepare the way for the wizard. Gandalf slowed down, and Legolas and Aragorn rode astride him.

"What is it now, Gandalf?"

The old wizard smiled, and Aragorn was taken aback by the odd twinkle in his eyes. It almost reminded him of--

"Nothing, nothing really. I merely wished to ride in the company of old friends."

There was definitely a twinkle in those blue eyes, and all of a sudden Aragorn made the connection, and his face broke into the widest of smiles.

Gimli was looking at him in a funny way. "What is the matter, Master Aragorn? Have you perhaps eaten something rancid last night?"

Legolas had to stifle a laugh. The things that Dwarves think about...

But then, he too caught the unusual twinkle in the White Wizard's eyes. And he didn't have any illusions as to what this meant. Strangely, he found there were no words to say, and so he settled for smiling fondly at the old man.

"Estel, I believe I have solved that riddle just now."

Aragorn guffawed. Gimli merely frowned. And Gandalf--Gandalf threw back his head and gave the most boisterous laugh Legolas had ever heard, in this life at least. It was, as if, the old man had read his mind. How could he have known otherwise, what Legolas had meant by that? But there was a spark in Legolas' eyes, and when he looked to Aragorn, the man gave a knowing smirk. The dwarf grumbled, and muttered about old, senile fools. This made Legolas and Aragorn join in the wizard's cantankerous laughter, as they rode down to the gates of Orthanc.

End notes: I didn't think this would really fit into the main fic, Displaced. I already have an ending in mind for that one, and it doesn't stretch as far as this. If you draw a timeline for the fic, this particular event begins right where Displaced ends. I just thought it would be a shame not to post it (although it is quite vague if you are not familiar with the main story behind it).


End file.
